1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved strap for use in securing one or more items of luggage to a collapsible luggage carrier, and to a method for using the improved strap.
2. Background Information
Collapsible luggage carriers are frequently used by travelers, particularly those using air transportation. The collapsible luggage carts are used to carry luggage during that portion of a trip which must be made by foot. Such as, between ground transportation and an airline baggage check-in station, or between a hotel room and the point of access to ground transportation. There are many types of collapsible luggage carriers in use. While by no means an exhaustive presentation of the varieties of such carts, the following United States patents are representative:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,892,429 Dalmy 7/01/75 3,947,054 Hall 3/30/76 3,998,476 Kazmark 12/21/76 4,175,769 Kazmark 11/27/79 4,221,402 Kazmark 9/09/80 4,401,319 Kazmark 8/30/83 4,431,211 Carrigan 2/14/84 4,506,897 Libit 3/26/85 4,546,995 Kasomi 10/15/85 4,630,837 Kazmark 12/23/86 ______________________________________
Carts, such as are represented by those illustrated in the above-mentioned patents, unfold and extend to provide a luggage carrying platform and a handle extending at generally right angles to the platform. A pair of wheels are provided on an axle which is located at or near where the handle and carrying platform are connected together. In the past, luggage has been held on such carriers by a strap secured at one end, such as around the axle or a cross member which is generally parallel to the axle and located where the handle and platform are connected, and wrapped around the handle at the other end, with a buckle being used to adjust the length of the strap, such as is shown in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,054.
Another way of securing luggage on a cart, and perhaps that most frequently employed, involves the use of elastic cords which have hooks on both ends. Such straps are, for instance, shown in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,769; 4,221,402; 4,401,319; 4,506,897. However, there are several disadvantages to the use of such elastic cords, commonly called "Bungie Cords".
Perhaps, one of the more serious disadvantages of using such elastic cords is that when the cords are extended to near their maximum extent, such as when securing or removing luggage from a cart, should one lose their grip on the cord, the loose hook can become a somewhat lethal instrument as it is rapidly retracted toward the fixed end.
Another disadvantage is that the force required to stretch the cord sufficiently to secure luggage, may be considerably more force then some people are comfortable in exerting.
Still another disadvantage is that the tensile force required to adequately secure the luggage, may in the case of soft luggage be sufficient to deform the luggage during the time that it is strapped to the cart, thereby putting undesirable wrinkles or creases in the clothing which is packed within the luggage.
Finally, should a traveler use or carry the same items of luggage day after day, the cords will eventually lose their elasticity and a different manner of attachment, which further stretches the cord, will become necessary and may perhaps be inconvenient.